Past of Shadows
by ThornRose 45
Summary: Well this is my first Inuyasha Fic .. you can never run from your past one way it's finds it's way back to you only way you can do is face..or run away again....
1. Default Chapter

1Thorn: "Heh hey I'm back to cause more trouble"

Tai "You know you need to finish up the two other fics"

Thorn: "I know but it's so hard mmm I might just start them over and change them around or just but up the next chapters I just finish"

Matt: " Why didn't you that?"

Thorn: "I'm lazy"

Mimi: "Well stop being lazy and post them already"

Thorn "Wells all right but let get my first Inuyasha fic started"

Darkness surrounds me, no light to be seen the coldness nip at my skin sending chills throughout my body freezing the soul, salty tears ran down my cheeks pouring down like April rain. Why…why won't my heart stop loving him even when he doesn't love me in return, just busing my skin... blood stains down on my arm and legs, " I need to go. I need to leave now .. If I don't I will stay with this eternal pain I've must go … I must forget and start a new. Slowly moves up against the wall pushing up along to gain her balance she heads into the bed room gather clothes she slowly moves ton his wallet taking out money she looks back her blue eyes shining with rage, sadness and pain… pain. A Soft click is heard then a car engine taken to life going down the road. But back inside the room where the pain resides is a broken picture of a couple torn in two . . . happy . . . smiling never . . . to happen again…………………

Three years later

"KAGOME WAKE UP IT"S TINE FOR WORK"

" Arg. …work"

Lifts up out of bed slowly moving to the bathroom, turning on the shower as she strips and slips inside the hot water caressing her skin running over her breast, moving through her hair. Water the only thing that cleanses her from the blood the blood that would always stain her skin. Sighs why can't I forget . . . why must my mind replay everything . . . giving me nightmares, pulls on her skirt and fixes her blouse as she slips into her black high heels. She heads out fixing her hair grips the keys on the table

"Kagome how can you been dress before me if I got up before you"

"It's because you take to take to long to pick out an outfit Sango"

"Oh yeah" laugher filled the air Sango I don't know what I would do without her, she helps me so much . . . I love her for that, shakes my head and smiles

"Come on . . . before were both later"

"All right"

They ran out of the apartment down the stairs into the car, the neighborhood was good not a lot of crime, people were very nice. I grew to like it over time . . . drives into the underground parking moving into my parking space we both got out. Sango and I work as secretes at West Wind empress Sango was secretary to Miroku Kendo the biggest pervert in the world But Sango and Miroku won't confess they love each other Mental rolls my eyes as we enter the elevator

"Wait, hold up"

A hand stops the elevator and pushes it open a man with black long hair, came in his eyes golden honey glaring at me I said hold up

" Didn't feel like it"

"Wrench if I said hold to you have to I'm one of your bosses But not on top"

"Feh"

This guy is rude but a sweet heart Inuyasha, I feel safe when he around the first one I meet when I stop running him help me along even through he acts like a spoiled brat he is a great friend the elevator comes to a stop we all walk off Sango waving she heads left while Inuyasha and I go straight head walking in salients for a few minutes " Better watches out for my brother today he not in the best of moods"

" When is he ever in the best of moods?"

"True but the leaking of out information is getting out of hand. "

"Doesn't he know who it is?"

"Yes but wants to make sure. Will find out today"

"Maybe after that he'll cheer up"

"Hah Sesshomaru won't be happy until am well dead into my grave. But I doubt that would make him smile"

"Don't kid yourself little brother I would be happy if I did the deed"

"Oh shut up."

"If you go first. Now Miss Higurashi isn't their work to be done"

" See you later Kagome"

"Alright Inuyasha"

Sesshomaru he was the big dog in the company any woman that crosses his path falls down to his feet except for me. I don't know about Sango yet she confuses even me sometimes sighs looking up at him he has the same golden honey eyes like Inuyasha the only different between them is that his eyes were cold. Blocking out everything . . . A wall around his heart . . . that I hope someone will be able to break down

" Yes Mr. Inutaisho on my way"

Sighs working here been a great experience to my life weird things here are normal while the normal is weird nothing is a surprise to anyone.

Thorn: "Yes I'm done my first chapter even through it's short"

Inuyasha: " But your finally took you long enough"

Mimi "Yes that's all that matters you next it longer next time"

Kagome: "Well help you all that wat"

Inuyasha: "And I'll be good"

Thorn: " Well..Inuyasha thank you... I better enjoy this moment while it last. Well everyone hope you like it and give my some reviews good or bad..just don't make them too harsh alright.


	2. end?

Thorn: Alright.lets get everyone started on this next chapter…

Kagome: " Are you ok?"

Mimi " She upset about this story doesn't think she did well"

Thorn " Well no one read the story. No one review. I must be really bad"

Mimi " Don't say that. Well as we try to clam Thorn down here the next chapter. That might be her last one."

Do this, do that, get this. Damn Sesshomaru it's like I'm his personal slave. Rolls her eyes as she heads out of the break room with two mugs in each hand one with peppermint tea the other with strong dark coffee. She slowly slip through the cedar doors closing them behind her gently she walks up slowly and places down the one mug down onto Sesshorum desk as she stands back up she takes a sip of her tea. " Here you go sir one strong black coffee"

" Hmm thank you. Now I need you to."

" What do you need me to do now?"

His golden honey eyes slowly looked up locking onto mine. " Kagome. I need you to go to lunch"

Blinks gently " Oh…hmm thank you."

He lower his head as he started to write once more as I walked to the door about to close it on my way in till " I couldn't stand hearing your stomach growl anymore"

" Why you." screams inside herself as she slams the door behind her, spilling his coffee over onto his desk.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hmmm Sesshomaru looks up seeing the door close he takes a towel and cleans up the spill the sent of cinnamon mixed with apple filled the air. Inhaling the sent as a stock ran down his spine "Hmmm I love it when she mad…how can she make me feel this way"

Four Soul restaurant

" Food. Food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food, food"

I'm so hungry my belly getting angry with me. I need food now…

" Kagome. Cut it out. People are staring at us"

" I don't care I need food" Jumps up as the waitress places the bowel of oden inform of her she smiles as she starts eating it" Hmm. oden…"

" Oh Kagome… your so silly" Sango smiled as her teriyaki was place down " Yes finally" she takes her fork and starts wolfing it down.

A "See you were hungry as well" giggle knowing she wasn't listening shakes her head as she goes back to her own meal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

My little bird escape it's cage soaring around in the world… but soon. I will catch the bird and chip it's wings so it won't escape anymore… so little bird watch out because I'm coming for you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….. Shivers as a cold chill runs down my spine as I turn my head and watched the people walk by the window … someone watching me… is he out there. No. That's impossible I didn't leave a trail for him to follow did I. man… why do I feel bad then like trouble is head this way… may.b...

" Kagome. Kagome. Snap out of it "

Blinks looks over to Sango seeing her worried eyes she puts on a smile" Oh sorry Sango. Dazed out for a minute. Come on lets head back" stands up leaving the money on the table she heads over to the door.

" Hmm are you sure your alright."

" I'm fine Sango don't worry "

" Alright if you say so"

Nods " Come on were going to be late" holds the door open as the both walk out the sun warming their skin" I don't want to hear their mouths.

10 mins later

" Where the fuck have you been"

" On lunch Inuyasha, people need to eat, I', so sorry that we had food"

" You're forgiven"

" Your such a jackass"

" Yea I know" He smirked and walked down the hall waving his hand in the air I sighed shaking my head and close my eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Thorn " Well that's it.. short but sweet.. maybe my last one"

Inuyasha " Just wait and see what happens"

Thorn" Alright bye guys"


End file.
